


Progeny

by pataconcio (trhagedy)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Angst, enjoy, idk - Freeform, more like an analisys ???, not really an one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhagedy/pseuds/pataconcio
Summary: John never wanted to follow his father's footsteps - but gets jealous when he realizes they weren't that similar.





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words for this besides A N G S T

“Howard, don’t turn your back on me!”

John’s eyes quickly widen, his already angry expression intensifying as the woman gasps, realizing her mistake.  She doesn’t see his face until he turns around, and she can’t help to think about how easy it was to confuse them - sure, he didn’t have the beard or the hair, but he had the same movements, same gestures and most of the time, the same replies. Hell - even the voice was the same.

And despite the fact Johnny did look up to his father - it angered him. He didn’t want to become his father. He has heard the servants, the guests, mumbling to themselves or announcing it while hugging John.

_“You look just like your father!”_

It wasn’t the first time John argued with his mother, nor it would be the last. But this one was certainly the most intense.

“Don’t you _ever_ call me that again.”

His father wasn’t there anymore, but he knows what would be his reaction.

-

And the more he grows up, the more he **WANTS** to be his father, while realizing he’s far from it.

Johnny was born in a golden crib, adorned with a hundred dollar bills and diamonds, and despite a few obstacles in the way, that’s all he ever knew.   Howard wasn’t - it would surprise John if he had a crib at all.  The man worked hard for what he had, started from nothing ( maybe, a _nothing_ that would be good to John ).

Sure he had the mannerisms - the way he holds the party glass in a celebration, the way he laughs, but something was off - even his smile had much more ego than his father’s ever had.  John lacked the **HONESTY** and **HUMBLENESS** his dad had, but compensated with the false confidence. Not once has he seen his father swallow away his pride like John did constantly.

Scrooge was more like his father, while a bit more money and power hungry, he had a glint in his eye while he talks and rants about his nephews, despite how dumb or dangerous the adventure was, he had the biggest glint of pride and happiness when talking about them. The same glint his father had when John was a lot younger, or when seeing McDuck’s name on the newspaper.

Truth be told - he was a lot more like his mother, wasn’t he? _An egotistical brat who valued nothing but himself._  This thought haunts him day and night. It’s not her footprints he wanted to follow, it’s not under her influence he wanted to be.

_He wasn’t like his dad after all. His father never ate his own hat._


End file.
